Three-point hitches are often used to attach implements to a work machine. The three point attachment is a reliable way of joining the implement to the work machine. Often, the three-point hitches include a hitch tube that can be received by a receiver hitch on the work machine, which causes the receiver hitch to be occupied. Other three-point hitch arrangements are desired.